Kid Icarus: Angels Alight
by SwiftyStarz
Summary: Angel, an, well..angel, was unconscious and found by Pit. She later found out her worst enemy, is, in fact, her sister, or is it? Oh, and this is my first fanfic here, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Angel

**Hello everyone, this is my first story here!**

**I have made up some places and enemies in this story ;)**

**Just 'cause I want to** **=P**

**Just a side note: I never played KI: U yet as I don't have a 3DS**

**Anyways, enjoy! =D**

**Kid Icarus does not belong to me**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Lost Angel_

Angel's POV

The first thing I remembered was, "Angel! Watch out!"

Is that my name? 'Angel'? Everything seemed blurry now. The girl, wearing mostly blue things, with brilliant blue eyes, but they looked kind of...purple.

Let's just say it was blue. Got it?

Anyways, back to what happened. I was on the ground. I looked around as I felt something weird and..I'll admit it...ticklish, on my back. I turned around to see two white wings.

"Strange...I'm positive form what I remembered, I never had them." I said, as I turned around to see this magnificent mountain, the peak hiding behind clouds. To spend the time away, I decided to climb it.

"What am I talking about? Oh, wait, I was thinking- whatever. I should fly there instead, it shouldn't hurt." But I was wrong. After 15 minutes of flying, my wings started to hurt. "Ow." I tried not to say anything else, wanting to find out what was on top of the gigantic mountain. It hurt a lot, and I was very tempted to just rest for a bit, but I knew the moment I stood on the side of the mountain, I'll fall down, and down, and down. I was glad I didn't take the risk, because at the top, I knew I something was waiting for me, something good. It was as if I could read fate like a book, but a book with the words smudged.

"Wow." I gasped slightly at the view. It was...beautiful. I took in the scenery, as a red flying octopus with one big eye in the middle came up to me.

"Get away!" I shouted at the thing I called 'Octoeye'. The 'Octoeye' just casually sat back and relaxed in the air, and shot some Plasma Shots at me, and I dodged it, surprised at knowing what to do. I saw something strange on the ground. It looked like a sword and that shooting thing humans use at each other during one of their wars combined. Well, not really, but it was the best way I could describe it. I picked it up, and began shooting the Octoeye, finally defeating it, and the Octoeye burst into hearts, which fell to the floor and down, down, down the mountain. I'm not going down just to collect something I don't even know. But there was someone watching me, as I killed the Octoeye, and I wasn't prepared to meet him.

* * *

Pit's POV

"Lady Palutena!" I called out to Lady Palutena, flying in the air with the Power of Flight.

"Pit." She said back to me. "I have noticed something strange going on nearby the Blade Mountain. I want you to find out what's going on." She guided my flight path to Blade Mountain. I saw a bunch of hearts burst suddenly that fell down towards the ground. (FYI, Blade Mountain is close to Skyworld, and only takes a 4 minute and 26 second or so flight there, but takes a 17 minute flight from bottom to top) I noticed an angel, like me, with white wings.

"Hello?" I said plainly. She turned around and faced me, and pointed her weapon, a First Blade, at me.

"Who are you?!" She asked threateningly. I was shocked by her response, I flew back a little. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light!" I said after a while.

"'The goddess of light,' what is her name?" She still hold her pose. She was almost as fierce as Pittoo.

"Lady Palutena." I answered. "What's your name?" I don't think it was a good idea, because she slightly growled at me, then, surprisingly, she looked at the floor, dropping the First Blade. There was another moment of silence.

"Angel." She finally said, still staring at the ground, then sighed. "Well, that's what I think. I don't remember anything."

* * *

Angel's POV

_I don't remember anything except that blue-eyed girl._ I thought. I looked up at Pit, seeing he had blue eyes as well. I felt my wings closing on my sides, then I moved them up in the air, flapping them, flying slowly upwards. Pit just...stared at me. I continued to look at the ground. How had this all end up? Why was I unconscious? I saw another memory flashed by me. I was wing-less before. Oh, I have so many questions I want to ask! "How did I get these wings." I blurted out, then looked at Pit, as if I was expecting an answer.

"I don't know." He said. I heard a voice somewhere.

"Pit, we need to get back. The Power of Flight is almost running out." The voice said.

"Where are you?!" I shouted.

"Oh, you mean Lady Palutena?" Pit asked."

"Oh, so she's speaking telepathically." I said in a mocking voice.

"You can follow him, if you like." Lady Palutena said.

"Alright." I grumbled, and followed Pit as he looked like he was being dragged by an unknown force through the air. We were all silent throughout the whole flight, and I was surprised Skyworld was near.

"Here we are! Skyworld!" Pit said as we landed. A green-haired women approached us.

"Hello Angel, and welcome to Skyworld." The green-haired women said. "I'm Lady Palutena, the goddess of light."

"And I have a guess, Palutena." I said, crossing my arms. "There is a _world_ in the _sky_, right?" I can't believe I made a bad pun right there.

"...Sure, if you put it that way." Palutena said. "Pit, do you mind giving her a tour around Skyworld?"

"Of course not, Lady Palutena!" Pit said, cheerfully. Before I could react, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me forward. He showed me the Weapons room, practice room, bedrooms, yada yada.

* * *

**Alright! The end! I think it's too long**

**Pit~ "I think Angel acts too much like Pittoo, even though she wasn't supposed to."**

**Pit, that's how she acts when facing new people alone. She doesn't want to trust someone that would later betray her.**

**Pit~ "Makes sense."**

**Angel~ "See you guys next chapter! *Squels*"**

**Now..that's her, Pit**

**Angel~ "*Looks around* Nobody saw that."**

***Sighs* Anyways, angels out!**


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1: Mysteries at Bay

**Chapter 2 of KI: AA =D**

**Pit~ "Is Angel going to have longer POV's this time as well?"**

**Ignoring the question! Let's move out!**

**Pit~ "Hey! You stole my line!"**

**Angel~ "More like you stole nobody's line. *Smirks*"**

**Going to ignore them again...let's move out!**

**Pit~ "You stole it again!"**

**Angel~ "*Takes him away so he won't disturb Swifty anymore* Now stop saying she stole your line."**

* * *

_Chapter 2, Part 1: Mysteries at Bay_

Angel's POV

After some time with Pit, the annoyingly cheerful angel, it was night, and I stayed up the whole night, crossing my arms, thinking. Am I the only angel in the world? Other than Pit? Something told me I was wrong, as memories flashed back. I saw the same girl, with wings now. I got a good look at her eyes to find out they weren't blue, they were lavender.

_Weird..._ I thought. _There's got to be an explanation for all of this, there's got to be..If only I can look into the past, I may be able to figure out all of this.._ I found myself staring hard at the wall, then I had so much more questions! _Palutena's the goddess of light..maybe she would know the answer to all of this...maybe. I hope so. _Then I saw so many things, including someone that looked almost like me.

* * *

Pit's POV

I rushed out of bed to see how Angel was doing. She was the first angel I saw in a long time, other than Pittoo, that is. "Angel!" I called out for her.

"I'm right here, Pit." She replied back to me. I heard her voice coming to the kitchen, so I followed it. Even if she wasn't in the kitchen, I could eat something. I then saw her, wings spread out like she was hiding something from me.

"Why did you call me, Pit? You know I'm in the temple somewhere. No need to worry for me, I can take care of myself."

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"Nothing." She turned up to look at me, smirking. "Other than the fact that I know something you don't."

"And what is it?" I asked again, curious.

"I have a clo- whatever, figure it out for yourself. You'll find it out soon." I was suspicious, all right.

"And when is 'soon'?" I asked.

"Stop annoying me already!"

"Alright." _What's her problem?_ I thought.

* * *

Angel's POV

Why did he keep on asking those questions? Then I saw a glimmer of light in the hall. Quickly, I got up and ran to the hall, dodging Pit.

"Where are you going!" He called out as I ran to the hall.

"Follow me to find out!" I called back. I stopped dead in my tracks as a dead end appeared, well, dead end for those who can't fly. I jumped off the balcony, spreading my wings for the air to lift myself up. I was hovering in front of the balcony.

"I can't follow you any further!" Pit said to me. I was clearly shocked. I saw him flying the first time I met him, then a flashback occurred.

* * *

**Random flashback is random =P**

**Angel~ "Just play it already."**

**Palutena~ "You and Pit are fixing the fourth wall, Angel. I'm not fixing it anymore."**

**Pit~ "What did I do to break the fourth wall?"**

**Well, you did break it a lot in Uprising. And Palutena, you just broke the fourth wall, so you help them as well.**

**Palutena~ "Just play it already, please."**

**All right! Fine!**

* * *

_Random flashback is random_

_"Hello?"Pit said. I turned around and faced him, and pointed my weapon him._

_"Who are you?!" I asked threateningly. He looked shocked by my response, so he flew back a little. There was a moment of silence._

_"I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light!" Pit said after a while._

_"'The goddess of light,' what is her name?" I still pointed my newly acquired weapon at him._

_"Lady Palutena." He answered my question. "What's your name?" I slightly growled at him, then looked down at the floor, dropping my weapon. There was another moment of silence._

_"Angel." I said, still staring at the ground, then sighed. "Well, that's what I think. I don't remember anything."_

* * *

Angel's POV (Still)

"I'm pretty certain when I first met you, you were flying, am I right?" I asked, a little curious as to why he can't fly now.

"Well.." He started, rubbing the back of his head.

"He can't fly by himself." We both turned around to see Palutena walking towards us.

"What?!" I was shocked. A flightless angel?! Unthinkable! "Why can't he fly?"

"Hey!" Pit said. "This is _none_ of your business!"

"Don't mind him, his wings don't work right." Palutena said. She lifted her staff in the air, and it glowed blue, and so did Pit's wings. "Now you can follow Angel, Pit."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena!" He chirped.

"Alright, let's go!" I flew towards the ground.

"Are we going to the Overworld?" Pit asked as he flew next to me.

"You'll see." I forced a smile on my face. We continue to fly lower, and lower to the surface, to the 'Overworld'. We flew above a human town called 'Yorumachi'. "Pit, remember how I took down that Octoeye at the mountain we met? It was my first battle as well! The Octoeye didn't even stand a chance!"

"'Octoeye'?" Pit asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "They were like pink flying octopuses with a giant eyeball."

"Oh! You mean Monoeye!"

"Whatever." We both glanced back down when we noticed humans staring at us. I stopped dead in my tracks, hovering.

"What's the matter, Angel?" I gave him no reply. I shivered as if it was cold, literally. I could sense a winter storm coming this way in the middle of Summer. "Pit." I began. "We have to get these humans to safety." He tilted his head slightly, confused, or, as I like to say it, actually, more like Swifty likes to say it, confuzzled.

* * *

**Noooooooooooooooooooooo fourth wall breaking Angel! Though I do like using confuzzled instead of confused.**

**Angel~ "*Groans* Whatever, let's continue."**

**Fine, fine.**

* * *

Pit's POV

"I can feel a winter storm coming this way." She stared off into the distance, seeing something I can't far off in the distance.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confuzzled, because Swifty likes to put it that way.

* * *

**Ugghh! No fourth wall breaking, Pit! It's like you're copying Angel!**

**Pit~ "Yeah, yeah. Got it, Swifty."**

* * *

Angel continued to stare into the distance, until I felt a chill going up. She was right. We need to get these humans away to safety.

**End of chapter! Now Pit, Palutena and Angel, go repair the fourth wall now.**

**Pit~ "You, Swifty, think you can command ****_a goddess_****?"**

**Angel~ "Well, Palutena started to repair it before this chapter ended."**

**Pit~ "Whatever."**

**Angel~ "See you at the next part of the chapter! Angels out!"**


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2: Mysteries at Bay

**After some time I thought I should start Chapter 3**

**I was lazy before, 'till now =P**

**Enjoy! =D**

**Note: The seashells in this chapter aren't real, I just made them up**

* * *

_Chapter 2, Part 2: Mysteries at Bay_

Pit's POV

_How are we going to save the humans? _I thought. Angel seemed to read my mind, because she said, "There is no way of saving them. It's, it's too late. At the rate the it's going it'll cover half of the town once we land." She then mumbled something I couldn't exactly make out.

"What?! How did you know?"

"What do ya think?" She glared at me, arms crossed.

"I don't know. Maybe we should-" I was cut off by Angel.

"We should to alert the humans before the storm even comes close to the town, I have an idea. Maybe it won't be too late after all." She smiled at me, before looking down at the town Yorumachi. "Gather some seashells, Pit." Some seashells appeared before my hand.

"A little present from me so you can act out the plan quicker." It was Lady Palutena speaking.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena." I looked at the sky and the clouds above, smiling. I could feel Lady Palutena smiling back at me. I felt a quick movement, then looked at my left, at Angel.

"These three seashells are what we need. They're a rare kind that can reflect light. Pit, take the other three and toss them towards the winter storm." I have no idea what she was planning.

* * *

Angel's POV

As soon as Pit got closer to the winter storm, but not to close, I whispered to Palutena. "How did you know what kind of seashell I needed?"

"I have my 'Mind-Reading Book' that shows whoever's thoughts I wanted to read." Palutena told me.

"Haha, no really, how'd you know?"

"A friend of mines did the exact same thing years ago. Before Pit was here with me." Palutena's voice seemed filled with sorrow. I felt kind of sad for her. Did her friend died a tragic fate? Did she left Palutena all of a sudden and joined the evil side, whichever group it was? My thoughts then left as I heard Pit scream. "Pit!" He was falling down slowly. "Palutena! what happened?!"

"The Power of Flight was running out. I had to turned it off."

"Did you told Pit before you turned it off?!"

"Yes, I did." I flew after Pit. I caught him, then landed slowly on the ground, letting go of him. Man, I think I just made a Let It Go reference, even though I don't get it myself. Hehe...sorry..

"Sorry, Angel. The Power of Flight was running out." Pit rubbed his head.

"I know, I know, Palutena told me." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I then reached for the seashells in my pocket, 2 sky blue ones and 1 that's both red and yellow. I made a triangle on the ground, and it kinda looked like a Triforce, but with seashells. I took out a small bottle of purple glittery powder. I shook the bottle, and some of it fell on the palm of my hand. I got my hand close to the 'Seashell Triforce', then blew it on it. I tucked the bottle back in my pocket.

The 'Seashell Triforce' was now different shades of purple, and whatever colour they were before. "Palutena, can you put it where the winter storm is going to hit the part of the town first?"

"Of course, Angel." And with that, the Seashell Triforce disappeared. I quickly grabbed Pit by the arm and ran opposite to where the storm was heading.

"Where are we going?" Pit asked me, obviously not knowing this place too well. I didn't answer him as we continued through the town.

* * *

Pit's POV

I was confused. Where were we heading? I was going to find out soon as we arrived at a beach. We didn't stop there, though. Angel turned right. We were now in a cave. It seemed small on the outside, but it was HUGE on the inside. "Which direction should we go? I think we should head right, right, Angel?" There was a moment of silence until Angel couldn't keep a straight face anymore, and she burst out laughing.

"Nice pun, Pit! And no, that way leads to a _Pit_ with monsters."

"Nice one as well, Angel!" It was my turn to start laughing. Three minutes later, we calmed ourselves down, only to be greeted with three Handoras on the ceiling!

"I have no weapon Pit! We have no weapon!" Angel suddenly shrieked out loud, and it was too loud I had to cover my ears with my hands, and she also, somehow, scared 2 Handoras...wow, I can't believe this...

"Don't worry, I have a weapon." I pulled out the Palutena's Bow, firing arrows at the remaining Handora. It then burst into hearts, and I walked up, and collected them.

"What are they? And what is that?" Angel pointed at the hearts. "Oh, those were Handoras, and these are hearts." We then headed left, then left, then right. All of the rooms didn't have any Underworld monsters in them.

"This, is what I wanted to show you." The last room had no more tunnels for us to go, but there was gold, tons of gold, and an abandoned basket with a kitty inside it. "Wait a minute- is there a basket with a cat in it? Strange, it wasn't here before." I walked up to it, and picked up the note. I couldn't read, so I put the note back where I found it, and gestured Angel to the basket and the note.

She rolled her eyes, walked up, and picked up the note, and read aloud what was written on it. "'I'm sorry', smudged out words, 'so to make up for it, I have a present for you. I didn't find you here, so I figured you were out to get some things from the nearby town, Yorumachi. You've always wanted a little kitten that's old enough to eat other things than milk, so here it is. I'll miss you', smudged out name."

"Huh, strange. Who do you think it was for?" I asked, looking at the sleeping silver tabby kitten.

"Most likely me. Someone and I, other than you, know this place full of gold and everything you see here. I haven't been here for a long time, so I don't know if anybody else knows about it."

* * *

Angel's POV

_How come do I know all of these? I-I didn't even know this place! And I just suddenly knew! _I panicked, trying not to show that I was. My hands were trembling as I picked up the basket and the note attached to it. "Lady Palutena, can we come back to Skyworld?"

"Of course, Angel." Palutena said. I hope she wasn't too suspicious that I called her Lady Palutena instead of Palutena, which I usually called her. A beam of light encircled me and Pit, and we flew up and disappeared, back into Skyworld.

* * *

**Yay, 2nd part of Chapter 2 done! =3**

**Angel~ "And the one that left the basket, cat and note there was Win-"**

**Angel! *Pounces on her* No. Spoilers. Got it?!**

**Angel~ "I get it! Now get off of me! *Pushes Swifty off*"**

**Pit~ "*Slaps Angel and Swifty with pillows* After a ridiculously long chapter, let's have a pillow fight!"**

**Angel~ "*Levitates 10 pillows towards Pit* It's on!"**

***Stays out of the pillow fight area* Alright, see you guys next chap- *Gets hit by a pillow on the head* Hey! Piit! Angeel! You're gonna pay for it! *Grabs pillows and starts throwing it at them, when I suddenly realized something*****Angel! You're not supposed to use your powers 'till later!**

**Palutena~ "See you guys next chapter."**


	4. Chapter 3: Kuro and Kuro?

**I forgot to describe how Angel looks like! So...**

**She has long, light brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and she's wearing a pure white dress and golden laurel crown given to her by Palutena. And she has white wings with a tint of sky-blue if you look closely.**

**Oh, and despite the title, no one's calling the newest person ****in the fanfic Kuro.  
Except when I want someone to call him that.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Kuro and...Kuro?_

Pit's POV

"What do you think we should name her?" Angel asked me, sitting next to me on the bench while the both of us was watching the cute little kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

"I think you mean _him_, not her." I responded, then added. "But I still don't have any suggestions for the name, sorry."

"It's clearly a _she_!" Angel shot a glare at me.

"Okay, okay." We continued to watch the kitten, when Lady Palutena called us.

"Pit, Angel, I've sensed someone in Skyworld. I want you two to check out if it's dangerous or not." Angel turned her head to look at me, and nodded. We then set off at once, when I said,

"I think we need a weapon for you to use, Angel."

"Oh, alright." We ran to the Weapons room, but it looked like Angel kinda forgot her way around. She picked up the Fortune Bow, without testing it, and we both ran off. We both readied our bows -Fortune Bow and Palutena Bow- at whatever was there. Angel almost shot a Centurion, but I told her to stop before she released the arrow.

We continued searching, until Angel told me, "I'll fly in the air while you continue searching on the ground. In fifteen minutes, meet me here-" She gestured to the center of the temple. "-and then you'll ask Palutena to grant you the Power of Flight, then we meet back there, and then it continues. Okay?" I nodded. "Great, see you in fifteen minutes." And she flew off, leaving me by myself.

"Hey, Lady Palutena?" I said, moving my laurel crown a bit to communicate with her.

"Yes, Pit?" She responded in two minutes.

"Do you know anything about the stranger?" I asked, my bow still ready to shoot at it.

"All I know is that it's a male, and his aura seems...familiar." There was silence until Angel asked me six minutes later, still in the air

"Did you find anything yet, Pit?" I shook my head. "I found a black feather." She flew closer to me, and landed, showing me the feather. I picked it up, then one of my own feathers that fell on the floor. They felt the same. Immediately I knew it was Pittoo. I grabbed Angel and we both ran to where the kitten was. He was gone, or she.

Something caught my eye. "Is that- yes it is! Floor ice cream!" I began running towards it.

* * *

Angel's POV

_...Floor ice cream? That's nothing to get excited over...eh, it's just Pit being Pit. _I thought. I noticed something strange about the ice cream. It was melting fast, like, really fast. By the time Pit got to it exploded in his face. I started to laugh, but stopped when I noticed a part of a black wing. The owner of the black wings came out.

He looked like Pit, but with black hair, wings, toga and red eyes, and he was a dark angel. And what shocked me and made me angry was that he was holding _my_ kitten! My silver tabby kitten! I aimed an arrow at him, before he called out, "Stop! You'll be hurting Kuro as well."

"'Kuro'?" I growled, my bow still aimed at him.

"The kitten's name." He looked down at the kitten, who was purring. "He's been awesome since I saw him."

"_He_? How did you know?" I asked.

"Mistress annoying, the goddess of Nature, told me." He didn't look away from the newly-named Kuro.

"That's Mistress Viridi to you, Dark Pit." A feminine voice called out. I assumed it was who Dark Pit was talking about.

"Whatever." Dark Pit grumbled, rolling his eyes. I gestured to him to give me back Kuro, and he gave Kuro back.

"Thank goodness you're alright." I whispered into Kuro's ear. Kuro meowed at me, then purred.

"Welp," Viridi began, "I better get Pittoo out of here."

"Don't you dare all me Pittoo!" Dark Pit yelled, staring at the sky (actually ceiling) when an autumn-coloured light with leaves flying around and the sounds of birds chirping could be heard surrounded Dark Pit, and then he was gone. The leaves hovered down gently to the floor. I turned around to Pit, asking him,

"Who's Dark Pit?" Pit just laughed nervously, and responded,

"He's my clone or dark side, but we like to think that we're 'twins'. He was made by the Mirror of Truth. He was supposed to be with the Underworld Army, but the mirror was cracked by me before it was finished copying, he's an incomplete clone." Pit sighed. "But it also means that Pittoo and I are connected, if one of us is gone, so is the other."

My eyes widen when I realized that he's been through something similar in his life. I also have a 'twin', and her name's Fallen Angel, but it was originally Dark Angel. I whispered, "Fallen, where are you?"

* * *

**Fallen Angel~ "Oh, and yeah, Fallen, a.k.a me, is not what-so-ever based off of the anime, Kuroshitsuji, and the fallen angels in there. Same goes for Kuro the cat, his name is not from the name of the anime."**

**Hey! I was supposed to say that!**

**Fallen Angel~ "*Looks at script* I don't see it in the script. It said that I was going to say that."**

**Dark Pit~ "Pfff, *Starts laughing* I can't believe that you two fell for it. I changed the script, all I did was replaced Swifty's name with Fallen Angel's."**

**Angel~ "*Arrives at the scene, obviously overhearing what Dark Pit said* It said that I was supposed to in ****_my _****script."**

**Dark Pit...time for revenge! *10 mins later***

**Pittoo~ "I'm bored, what are you going to- oh no! Change it back! Change Pittoo to Dark Pit! My name is ****not ****Pittoo! It's ****Dark ****Pit****!"**

**Fallen, Angel and Swifty~ *High-fives each other***

**Fallen~ "Niice."**

***Stares at flippers* Am I the only penguin here? *Stares at angel wings on my back* I mean penguin angel?**

**Palutena~ "Pretty much yes."**

**Cody~ "*Barges inside* No. Swifty, why did you change me to a penguin angel?"**

**Angel~ "Cody! Get out, please! We're going to see you on chapter... *Looks at Swifty*"**

**I did not have this fanfic planned what-so-ever. Sorry =P**

**Pit~ "*Barges in* Let's get back to the story! Plus, we barely even had battles except for last chapter, but it was pretty short."**

**Fine, fine. Actually, *Checks clock on the wall* I think this is long enough, including this. See you guys next chapter! =D**

**Pittoo~ "Swifty, change it back to Dark Pit!"**

**Fine, Pittoo. *Smirks***

**Pittoo~ "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me."**

**You can't catch me Pittoo! Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittooooooooooooooooooooo! *Runs away***

**Pittoo~ "I'll get you, you little trash! *Chases Swifty, and runs past her*"**

**I'm right beside him. I'm the author, so I can do whatever I desire. *Has invisibility on, and walks to a vending machine***


End file.
